Misaka Mikoto
'Abilities' ---- Electromagnetic Field Cost: ''- Static Cooldown (EM Field): '40 seconds *Passive (Sensory Perception) -''' Whenever an enemy hero is within 1200 range, Mikoto gains vision of that hero for 1 second. This can only occur on the same target once every 15 seconds. *''Passive (EM Field) -'' Whenever an enemy hero attacks Mikoto in melee range, she will knock them back after a delay of 1 second. If any of these enemies collide into a wall, they will be stunned for 1 second. EM Field has a cooldown of 40 seconds before it can knock back enemies again. *''Passive (Ability User) -'' Whenever Mikoto turns her back from an allied Shirai Kuroko within 1000 range, she will gain 5% bonus Movement Speed. ---- Electromagnetic Cannon Q Cost: 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 Mana 'Cooldown: '''1 second *Passive - 'Every 6 seconds, Mikoto gains 1 coin for up to 8 coins with 1 coin being consumed per cast of this skill. Additionally, every 6 seconds without using this skill improves its rank by 1 up to a max of 3rd rank. Each rank increases this ability's mana cost by 10, cast range by 200 and before casting animation to 0.15/0.2/0.35 seconds. Once this ability is used, its skill rank will go back to the 1st rank. *Active 1st Rank - ''Mikoto charges electricity for 0.15 seconds before she shoots a railgun that has 600 range in a straight line, dealing magic 30/55/80/105/130 + AP damage to all enemies hit. '''''True Electromagnetic Cannon Q Cost: 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''1 second *Active 2nd Rank - 'Mikoto charges electricity for 0.2 seconds before she shoots a railgun that has 800 range in a straight line, dealing magic 55/85/115/145/175 + AP damage to all enemies hit. '''Railgun Q Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana 'Cooldown: '''1 second *Active 3rd Rank - 'Mikoto charges electricity for 0.35 seconds before she shoots a railgun that has 1000 range in a straight line, dealing magic 85/120/155/190/225 + AP damage to all enemies hit. ---- '''Iron Sandstorm W Cost: 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 Mana 'Cooldown: '''20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Mikoto places an iron sand on the target location that lasts for 8 seconds. Any enemies who come in contact with it have their Movement Speed reduced by 20% for 2 seconds. Whenever the iron sand gets hit by any of Mikoto's skills, it will explode for 70/100/130/160/190 } AP magic damage to all nearby enemies while shattering into three (3) small iron sands. Mikoto's skills can still detonate the small iron sands and deal the same damage but it will not shatter anymore. If the first iron sand still hasn't exploded within 3 seconds, she can use '''Flash Steps W once. Flash Step W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Active 1st Cast - 'Mikoto instantly teleports to the iron sand's location, detonating it to deal the same damage with the 1st cast and shattering it in the process. ---- 'Lightning Sword E' 'Cost: '''60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80' Mana 'Cooldown: '''12 seconds *Active - 'Mikoto shoots a sword of lightning in a straight line of 400 range, dealing 60/105/150/195/240 + AP true damage to all enemies hit, reducing their Movement Speed by 60% and silencing them for 1.5 seconds. ---- 'The Real Thunderbolt R' 'Cost: '''100 / 120 / 140' Mana 'Cooldown: '''140 / 120 / 100 seconds *Active - 'Mikoto sends out an electric wave within 0.3 seconds to mark the location of each nearby visible enemy, paralyzing (stunning) them for 0.4 seconds. Once the marking finishes, a thunderbolt will strike on all marked positions after 1 second to deal 200/310/420 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. Subsequent hits from the different thunderbolts on the same target deal only 50% of the skill damage. ---- 'Skins''' ---- Category:Heroes